Trouble with Mad Dog
Entering the saloon, Ratchet and the gang rested a little on the tables this time, while Reia stands watch, leaving Kiva more and more concerned than ever before. Sitting with her are Raine, Naminé and Presea. Kiva: Gosh, I'm concerned about Reia.. Naminé: Me too. She's been awfully quiet. Raine: This may resulted of Reia's past. Her journal was past on, but there is one memory she can never forgive herself for - Omega Shenron. Kiva: Yeah, but I know I can help her. Presea: The darkness in the memory continues to be at bay. It's weird.. Kiva: Well, she's really tough. But, I'm still worried about her. Presea: We know, Kiva. Have faith. Naminé: It's true. Faith is the one thing Reia always has during her journeys. Kiva: I know. Presea: That faith is to be tested upon you. You must be prepared for what comes next. Kiva: I understand, Presea. - Reia finally decided to enter the saloon, grabs a free chair and sits on the Kiva's table. Kiva: Hi, master. Reia: Hello. Kiva: Did you rest well last night? Reia: My memory came back a few times and woke me up, but I did slept for a few hours. Kiva: Gosh... Reia: (My memory is a giant pain last night.. My only concern was her safety if she goes down there. She has no idea what Omega Shenron is capable of, even before he was sent to New York City...) Kiva: You okay, master? Reia: Yeah, I'm alright. I was just thinking. Kiva: Your memory is hurting you, master? Reia: Sometimes. When the night falls, its shadows crawl into nightmares. Kiva: That's awful.. Reia: I know. But last night, I got over it. Kiva: Well, that's good. - Suddenly, Buford Tannen - known to most as Mad Dog - makes a violent appearance and enters the saloon. Reia: *quietly* Stay quiet. We don't want to draw his attention to us. Kiva: *quietly* Alright, master. - After Buford used his gun to mess Marty around, Reia thought they can escape from Mad Dog. But, Marty quickly makes a break for his life and running away from Buford. Naminé: Marty's in trouble again. Genis: Sheesh... Can this guy take a break for once? Reia: That, I'm not certain at this rate. But we have to help Marty somehow. Kiva: I think I got an idea. Reia: Hope you have a quick one. Marty's not doing so well. Kiva: Trust me. Reia: You know I do. Lead the way. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva puts her idea together and confronted Mad Dog personally. Kiva: Hey, Mad Dog! Mad Dog: You dare call me by that name, you stupid kid!? Stay out of this!! Kiva: Well.. Reia: (I really hope this plan is worth it...) Kiva: Well, I got news for you. Leave Marty alone! Mad Dog: That's the best you got? Whimp! Back in my day, we have enforcers that dance like a coyote with its tail on fire all day! - Suddenly, Kiva suddenly sensed Reia's power growing quickly. Reia: You're the one to talk, you ignorant parasite!!! Kiva: Reia, calm down. - Reia calmed herself down and nodded at her to continue her plan, until a shot was heard and set Marty free. The gang looked behind them and it is revealed to be Dr. Brown, who is still alive. Kiva: Sweet! Ratchet: Dr. Brown! Reia: Of course... - Dr. Brown talked Mad Dog out of town and the gang reunited with him. Category:Scenes